


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, alcohol mentioned, izumi cant dance to save his life, mizutani is willing to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi says “I don’t dance” and Mizutani is determined to prove him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

“I don’t _dance_.”  


Mizutani laughed and shrugged. “Well, I know you don’t dance _well_ , but surely you can dance.” Izumi reply with a glared, which only made Mizutani laugh again. 

After watching Tajima and Hanai dance with their relatives in the traditional slow dance, the music had turned into an upbeat mixture of songs. As soon as the music changed, everyone in their table had ran toward the dance floor to join the couple. 

Mizutani had been ready to join them but when he pulled Izumi’s hand to drag him along and was met with a strong resistance, he stopped and turned to looked at the other. When he saw Suyama had stayed behind too, he quickly told him that he’ll meet them there and sat down again. Suyama eyed both for a second longer before nodding and leaving them behind.

They remained quiet, Mizutani staring at Izumi expectantly while Izumi continued sipping his beer and avoided eye contact. 

“You’ll get bored _all_ alone here, you know.” Mizutani singsonged, smiling knowingly. 

As a way to answer, Izumi raised his beer and took another sip. “I have all the company I need. You _kids_ have fun.” He glanced briefly toward Mizutani and took a long chug as if to convince him. 

“You don’t even _like_ beer that much,” Mizutani snorted as he pushed Izumi’s shoulder gently. “Acting all grown up, who are you pretending to be.”

Izumi laughed at that, he knew him too well. “I still don’t dance.” He insisted, now swirling his still almost full bottle of beer around before pointing it at Mizutani with a smirk. “Get me drunk enough and we can talk again.”

“You’re _embarrassed_ uh? Can’t do it sober?” Mizutani tried instead, matching Izumi’s smirk. “It’s okay, we won’t laugh at your terrible moves. _Much_ ,” he continued with a teasing smile as he stood up to go join the others. “Well. enjoy your beer _grandpa_.”

Izumi rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath low enough so the other couldn’t quite hear. And then loud enough for him to be heard. “I _can_ dance,” he muttered stubbornly. He sighed putting his beer down on the table and watched with defeat the growing victory smile on the other’s face.

“Then wanna dance?” Mizutani invited one last time, extending his hand for Izumi to grab. 

He frowned defeated at the barely concealed smirk on Mizutani’s face as he sighed and took Mizutani’s hand. “ _Fine_. If I step on you that’s _your_ damn fault for insisting so much.”

Mizutani couldn’t help but laughed again as he pulled him up and lead them where everyone was currently dancing. “So you are accepting you can’t dance?”

“You are so _damn_ annoying,” Izumi groaned. “I did _told_ you I don’t dance.” Soon enough they were next to the others. 

They welcomed them with a knowing smile as they continue dancing.  Izumi decided to ignore Tajima’s grin and loud _‘so you convinced Mr Grumpy to dance after all.’_ This was his night after all, Izumi reasoned. He could have payback once he saw him again. That, however, didn’t stop him from shooting him a death glare that Tajima responded with another laugh. He felt someone pulled at his hand and he turned to meet Mizutani’s smile.

“Yet here you are,” Mizutani continued, locking their fingers and pulling him closer.

Izumi kept the other’s gaze steady, trying not to laugh as he pretended to be annoyed about the whole situation yet being unable to wipe the smile from his lips.“Yet here I am,” Izumi finally replied with a squeeze and finally laughing.


End file.
